Fallen Hero
by MD Goth
Summary: Have you ever feared of a man called Death?. He is all around you in the darkness that surrounds you. And in your mind has this man called Death. Always come to find you? He is standing right behind you. You should always fear of the man called Death.


**An: This is a side fic to Angel of Death because I realized I didn't put down Brandon's thoughts and feelings on all of this so here it is a one shot on Brandon and Stella's feeling for each other. And the poem is by Julia Hill**

* * *

One day I was supposed to be the strongest warrior alive, that way I could impress Stella so she'd love me. The only reason she fell in love with me in the first place was because she thought I was Sky. Do you know how hard it was to be one of the few non-royals in Red fountain? When the truth came out about Sky and me I was forced into a living hell. The only people I could turn to were Sky and Stella. They understood me they stood by me, but I couldn't do the same for them. I promised Stella I'd become the strongest hero just for her, and I promised to help protect Sky I can't do either of those things. One because Sky is dead and two because I can no longer walk, I will be confined to a wheel chair for the rest of my life. This wasn't supposed to happen, I can't even look at Stella anymore, I'm supposed to be a hero.

* * *

"You talk to him you did such a great job with Bloom," Stella hissed at Jade who was sitting across the room a large book in her hand. 

"No, he's your boyfriend you do it I want nothing to do with this, it isn't my problem," Jade said not taking her eyes of the book.

"As the princess of Solaria I'm commanding you to talk to him," Stella ordered her haughtily.

Jade's eyes still remained glued to her book, "As the princess of Shira I'm telling you to go jump of a cliff."

"He won't listen to me Jade, he can't look me in the eyes he doesn't believe that I love him."

"May I remind you that I don't really get along with the Red Fountain boys, plus you and me have never seen eye to eye so what makes you think that I'm going to actually go and talk to Brandon," Jade pointed out flipping the page in her book.

"I've gotten Bloom to try even Musa, Tecna and Flora have tried to get him to snap out of it. Heck even Riven's attempted… but that only made things worse Jade he's wasting away in front of me, please help him."

"You're his girlfriend it is not my job to convince Brandon that you love him only you can do that, I'm not a shrink Stella I prefer to use my fists then to figure out how to help someone heal psychologically." Another irritating flip of the page.

"At a time you must have gone through what he's feeling Jade you might be able to connect with him," tears were beginning to form in Stella's eyes, "please Jade just talk to him you helped Bloom heal…"

"Bloom's family and Sky is dead for the time being anyway, Brandon lost the use of his legs and I'm not too fond of that boy there is a difference," Jade pointed out.

"To a warrior his legs are everything," Stella lashed out at Jade who just flipped the page again, her eyes darting back and forth as she read the book.

"Then he isn't a true warrior," Jade stated simply. She sighed but her eyes didn't ever leave the page, "Have you ever thought that you're part of the problem?"

"No Brandon loves me how could I be a part of the problem?"

"You're a materialistic princess, who thinks she's God little gift to the world, whose only redeeming quality is that she isn't as shallow as everyone thinks she is. After all you did fall in love with a squire boy. But somehow you never noticed that all Brandon ever does is try to impress you constantly buying you expensive gifts that you don't need. He does everything to get your approval and you don't discourage him by saying that you already love him," Jade said her voice void of any emotion, again another flip of the page. When she got no reply from Stella she glanced up only to see that Stella had begun to cry silently. "But you do love him otherwise you wouldn't be trying to get me to talk to him."

"I told him I didn't care about his legs whether he became a hero or not all I wanted was him. My parents have divorced Jade I don't want to follow in there footsteps all I want is Brandon," she had begun to sob. Jade sighed and put her book down, "And don't say go tell him that because I already did and all it led to was a huge fight with him. This was our first fight Jade I feel like my parents." Jade eyed Stella warily.

"If I talk to him I'll probably end up hitting him I don't like to psycho-analyze people," Jade pointed out getting up placing her book down, "And I can't promise any results nor can you blame if he gets worse," Jade added.

"So you'll go talk to him," a small hopeful smile appeared on Stella's face, causing Jade to sigh again.

"Fine but this is supposed to be your job, besides Brandon is simply lost all I have to do is beat him till he finds himself again" Jade tossed over her shoulder as she left the room.

Stella's eyes fell to the book that Jade had been reading so intently '_Spinal cord injuries and possible ways to heal them: The Advanced Healer's Edition' _a small tear fell down Stella's cheek.

* * *

She will get over me if I die. Everyone will, in a few years they will make fun of the boy who couldn't amount to anything. They probably are all laughing at me behind my back. They don't love me… heck even my parents don't love me, they'll get over it eventually. My dagger has never been so inviting, the thought of painting it with my life's fluids is the only excitement I have left. No ones going to miss the poor errand boy, that's all I ever was an errand boy with the hopes of making it big. This is all I have left.

* * *

Brandon held the knife towards his wrists only to be interrupted by a voice one with a condescending tone in it. 

"So you've decided to take the cowards way out, figures that would be the case, you're not worth my time." Brandon looked into Jade's eyes only to glance away from the cold fury that was placed there. "Look at me you pathetic waste of air because I'm wasting my own time trying to save someone who is willing to throw all his potential away because for a second he felt like no one loved him. Well cry me a river build a bridge and get over it there are people out there who are worried sick about you whether you believe me or not and all you can do is wallow in your own self pity. Growing up training in different martial arts, I had no friends I couldn't contact my foster mother or my friends I was forced to be by myself at all times because no one would spare me another glance because I was better than all of them, but I never took my life because I felt unloved. No matter what there will always be someone out there who loves you. And I can count at least one who came crying to me because she didn't want you to die. She didn't want you to give up. You're the one who said that he wanted to be the greatest hero ever, wells here's hero lesson number one never give up but you've already done that haven't you turd?"

Brandon looked at the dagger and dropped it moving back as if it were a snake ready to bite, tears in his eyes as her realized what he was about to do. "Oh God…"

Jade picked up the dagger and torched it before throwing it in the garbage, "How long have you wanted to be a hero?" she asked suddenly calming down slightly.

"Since I was six," Brandon replied.

"Figures that's why it's such a childish dream, to be the greatest hero doesn't matter on the acts one commits, or is it about the glory that you receive it depends on the size of your heart and as corny as that sounds it's true." Jade pointed out.

"Then what's your dream then?" Brandon asked

"Don't have one anymore I once dreamed of becoming the strongest female fighter in the universe… and I've already accomplished that, and lately my " Jade replied him. The two sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Have you ever feared death?" Brandon's question didn't really surprise Jade but she looked at him with an odd expression on her face before answering.

**

* * *

**

Have you ever feared of a man called Death?

**He is all around you in the darkness that surrounds you.**

**And in your mind, has this man called Death**

**Always come to find you? Is he always there behind you?**

**You should always fear of the man called Death**

**Although you will never see his face.**

* * *

"Everyone fears death especially since he is always around us… I did at a time but I've seen his face one to many times for me to actually be afraid of him heck I've battled death and stared him straight in the eyes and I wasn't afraid of him. Which means I am not afraid to die anymore Brandon." **

* * *

**

Have you ever wept for a lady called Hope?

**When you realize she is gone? When you realize Death has won?**

**And in you still lives the memory of Hope.**

**For she is in your mind, in her whispers left behind.**

**You should always weep for the lady called Hope**

**Although you will never hear her voice.**

* * *

"I nearly let him win Jade, I nearly let Death win…" 

"The ever bleeding heart dares to ever hope Brandon, all you have to do is keep on hoping and Death will never truly win. Having someone who loves you for who you are is one way to always keep hoping because you know that person will help you up when you fall. If you just happen to give into death love itself becomes torn."

**

* * *

**

Have you ever dreamt of a girl called Love?

**She is young and she is fair, and she lives without a care.**

**And in your dream, has this girl called Love**

**Been torn apart by Death? he has taken away her breath.**

**You should always dream of the girl called Love**

**Although you will never feel her kiss.**

* * *

"So what about you what about your love Stella said that you gave up on love…" 

"It's to complex, and it hurts to much the human heart can only take so much pain and I crossed mine ages ago, now I think Stella really wants to know how your doing besides I already know who I'm going to end up with," Jade told him. "Besides think of it this way by the time you get out of that wheelchair you'll have wicked upper body strength," Jade pointed out.

Brandon laughed as he wheeled himself out of the room "Coming Jade?" he asked as Jade got up.

"I'll catch up with you guys later, now go and see Stella," Jade said a fake smile plastered on her face as she waved him of before spinning around.

**

* * *

**

Have you ever feared of a man called Death?

**He is all around you in the darkness that surrounds you.**

**And in your mind has this man called Death**

**Always come to find you? He is standing right behind you**

**You should always fear of the man called Death**

**Until the day you finally see his face.**

* * *

Her eyes caught his and he smiled at her, Jade's anger had not been directed at Brandon at all it. It was the figure behind Brandon that Jade's frustration had been directed at. That object of her frustration was waving good naturedly at her causing her to growl slightly. The cloaked angel flew up to her his mouth near her ear, "Remember Halva you're gift is Death." 

"Go get a job and stop stalking me you moronic twit," Jade hissed at him before leaving doing a 180 and stomped out of the room, slamming into Bloom.

* * *

"What did you do to him? He didn't listen to his closest friends and frankly he hates you, so what did you say to him… you didn't spell him did you?" 

"Please Bloom as if I'd waste my magic on that waste of flesh, no I simply insulted his manhood if nothing else, **boys **are so easy to manipulate if you can push all the right buttons." The cousins watched Stella happily making up with Brandon for a few minutes. "So Bloom the offer still stands I can take the pain of the loss of Sky away from you." Jade pointed out.

"I need to carry the pain alone otherwise I won't be strong enough to stop her when the time comes Jade," Bloom told her. Jade said nothing but her eyes shone with some sense of pride, if anything Bloom would finally start to catch up to her now if she could only do something about Aly… "So I here you actually have a heart somewhere in there," Bloom said suddenly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Jade said quickly.

"Sure you don't oh and Stella wanted me to give you this book back," Bloom handed the book to Jade whose cheeks flushed slightly red with embarrassment.

"Its for me to find away to do more damage in a less amount of time then before," Jade lied snatching her book away.

"Sure it is," Bloom laughed dodging the punch Jade at aimed at her and running off.

Jade looked once again at Stella and Brandon before running after Bloom.


End file.
